Kaito Ishida
|Birth place = Oita-shi, Osaka, Japan |Death date= |Death place = |Resides = |Family = |otherFamily = |names ='Kaito Ishida' |othernames = |height = |weight = |billed = |trainer = Dragon Gate Dojo |othertrainer = |debut = November 9, 2015 |retired = }} Kaito Ishida (怪盗石田 Kaitō Ishida?, born December 19, 1995) is a Japanese professional who works currently for Dragon Gate. He is part of the stable Over Generation. He is known for his strong kicks. Early life At the junior high school he pratice baseball and at the High School Ishida went in to Kick boxing gym while he had a part-time job. At first he was on wrestling. He had a interess to wrestling and he used to watch Dragon Gate on the Gaora television after Ishida saw the main event of the Kobe World Pro Wrestling Festival 2010 it had a profound impact on him, and he soon began to dream of being a pro wrestler he wanted to become known as a powerful kicker like Masaaki Mochizuki and his father saw him graduate to wrestling. Professional Wrestling Carrer Dragon Gate (2015-Present) Debut and Over Generation (2015-present) After four months of training Ishida made his debut match against Takehiro Yamamura in a dark match at the Dragon Gate Sapporo Teisen Hall Final Match and the match ended in a draw. Ishida was denied to enter on the main roster until he ended to wrestle dark matches. On August 30 Ishida had his first victory when he and El Lindaman defeated Shachihoko Boy and Takehiro Yamamura. Ishida's televised debut was against Takehiro Yamamura at the day 4 of the Summer Adventure Tag League and he lost. Ishida original attire was with red thights in order to suffer with the color of VerserK. He is known for his strong kicks. On October 8, Cima formed a new unit with Ishida, Eita, Gamma, El Lindaman, Punch Tominaga, and Takehiro Yamamura. On November 1, the unit was named Over Generation. Ishida changed his attire to green tights. Ishida first win as part of the stable Over Generation it on November 1 was when Ishida, El Lindaman and Eita defeated Dia.HEARTS (Big R Shimizu and Kzy) and Drastik Boy. On November 23 to December 5 Ishida, Takehiro Yamamura and Cima participated at the tournament for the vancated Open the Triangle Gate Championship at the first round they defeated VerserK (Cyber Kong, Kotoka and Naoki Tanizaki) but they lost at the semifinals to VerserK (Naruki Doi, Shingo Takagi and YAMATO). The rest of the matches in 2015 and 2016 were just midcard matches. On April 7, the all the members of Over Generation invited Dragon Kid to joined the stable and Yamamura gave his T-shirt to Kid and Kid joined the stable. On July 7 it was announced that Ishida would participate at the 2016 Summer Adventure Tag League with Takehiro Yamamura at block A. At the end of the Summer Adventure Tag League Ishida and Yamamura finished block A with only 2 points defeating Yosuke Santa Maria and El Lindaman. Factions *Over Generation (2015-present) In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **Spinning wheel kick Championships and Accomplishments * Wrestling Observer Newsletter **Rookie Of The Year (2015) - 9º place See also * Open the Triangle Gate Championship * Dragon Gate * Over Generation References * https://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E7%9F%B3%E7%94%B0%E5%87%B1%E5%A3%AB * https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cima_(wrestler) * http://www.cagematch.net/?id=2&nr=16502&page=4&year=2015&promotion=96 * http://www.cagematch.net/?id=2&nr=16502&page=4&year=2016&promotion=96 * http://www.cagematch.net/?id=2&nr=16502&page=8 * http://www.cagematch.net/?id=2&nr=16502&page=12 External links * Cagematch Profile * Iheartdg Profile * Dragon Gate Profile Category:Japanese male professional wrestlers Category:Wrestlers Category:Dragon Gate Dojo Category:Dragon Gate Roster Category:Over Generation